This invention relates in general to gaming devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for affording gaming device participants with selectable options to effect trades of payout and other participant credit accumulation for gaming bonus activities.
Gaming devices such as slot machines have been in use in the U.S. for over a century. The earliest slot machines originally paid out in cigars and chewing gum. Remnants of the early slot machines are manifested in the traditional xe2x80x9cfruitxe2x80x9d symbols such as cherries, lemons, oranges, etc., which represent the original flavors of gum. Notwithstanding the similarity of the symbols and reels associated with the slot machines of both today and yesteryear, modern day slot machine implementations are markedly different than their mechanical ancestors. This dramatic implementation disparity results primarily from the advent of computers and video capabilities.
Pure chance gaming devices such as slot machines have proved wildly popular, and in recent years have rivaled and even surpassed their once untouchable table game counterparts. One reason for this popularity is the increase in innovation, and the recognition of the, need for human stimulation. While true that a primary motivator for people to play gaming devices is the chance to win monetary or other prizes (in the case of legalized gambling), the intrigue and excitement of playing these newly created machines lures people as well. It is therefore important in the gaming industry that innovative gaming devices continue to be rolled out to the playing public.
Commonly referred to as one-armed bandits, the goal of slot machines is to spin the reels so that the symbols on all reels line up on the payline in a winning combination. For multi-lined paylines, a coin or other token may be played for any one or more of the available paylines, and each of the paylines may provide a winning payout. When this occurs, the slot machine pays out according to the payoff table posted on the slot machine. The payoff table informs players of the winning symbol combinations for that machine, and what each combination pays based on the number of coins allocated for the spin. If a winning combination occurs, the machine releases money or tokens into a payout chute, or may award the winning amount onto a credit meter for the player. For example, if a player initially wagered three coins and that player won a high payout, that player may receive fifty coins of the same denomination in return, or may receive fifty credits for continued play.
It is a continual effort to try to find ways to attract and captivate players in playing gaming machines, such as slot games. One such manner of stimulating interest and heightening excitement has been through the use of xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d events. Bonus events or games are used to attract and keep players at a gaming machine. A bonus game is typically an additional gaming reel or machine, or a random selection device, that is enabled by a bonus qualifying signal from an underlying or primary gaming machine. Generally, a predetermined prize-winning combination of symbols in an underlying or primary game may result in the player being awarded one or more bonus games. Often the bonus event has a much higher probability of winning, thereby instilling a great interest by players in being awarded bonus events.
There are various known secondary or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d events known in the art. One such bonus event allows the player to depress a bonus spin button to allow the player one or more xe2x80x9cfree spinsxe2x80x9d in which a winning payout may be made. Alternatively, additional, discrete bonus reels may be used for the bonus event. In such case, a particular symbol on any one or more of the reels which is stopped on a winning line may result in a winning payout. The reels may be controllable in a bonus play, unlike the underlying primary gaming play. For example, the reels may be individually stopped, and/or the reels may be rotated slower to allow the player to attempt to stop the reel such that the prize-winning symbol stops on the win line. In another example, a bonus event for a video slot machine may have a second screen where the player is rewarded with a bonus game, such as allowing the player to pick one of five different items on the second screen, and the selected item reveals a value won by the player. In recent times, bonus events have become quite extravagant, sometimes leading the player through video animations that provide visual and audio entertainment while providing clever ways in which the participant can receive payouts of varying quantities. After engaging in the bonus event, play resumes in the underlying, primary gaming machine.
Due to the entertainment, excitement and heightened potential for reaping monetary rewards, participants yearn to reach the bonus rounds. Traditionally, this has been the intent of bonus events, to tantalize the participant into continued play to reach the prize of a bonus round. However, the advancement of video gaming devices and sophistication of bonus event activities may have, to many participants, made reaching the bonus round even a greater priority than anticipated. A potential exists for disappointment or frustration by participants of a gaming device that either fails to employ bonus activities, or causes the participant to wait too long before presenting the participant with the more exciting bonus activities.
The present invention recognizes the strong desirability of bonus activities in today""s gaming industry, and addresses the need to attract and hold participants"" interest through heightened bonus round activity. Accordingly, the present invention addresses the current need in the gaming industry for a manner of augmenting bonus round activities of gaming devices, by establishing a participant-controlled barter system for bonus activity. Thus, the present invention fulfills the aforementioned and other shortcomings of the prior art, and offers a variety of advantages over prior art gaming approaches.
To overcome limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a system and method for affording gaming device participants with selectable options to effect trades of payout and other participant credit accumulation for gaming bonus activities, and alternatively, to trade bonus activities for known payout amounts.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for facilitating participation in gaming activity events. The method includes receiving an indication to trade player assets for bonus activity, and an identification of a trade value offered by the player. The trade value is at least a portion of the player assets, which may include a pending winning payout result, credits accumulated through prior winnings, credits resulting from input of cash, tokens, coupons, etc. The trade is executed by accepting the trade value offered by the player, and presenting a bonus activity to the player in response. The player then participates in the bonus activity, and a payout (if any) resulting from participation in the bonus activity is provided.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method in which a player can participate in a gaming activity having at least a standard mode of play and a bonus mode of play is provided. The method includes participation by the player in the standard mode of play. For example, in connection with a slot machine, the standard mode of play would involve placing wagers, spinning the reels, and collecting payouts if the resulting symbol combination(s) is a winning combination. A trade may be initiated, which involves a trade of player gaming assets for bonus events associated with the bonus mode. A trade amount, derived from at least a portion of the player""s gaming assets, is identified as a desired trade amount. The trade amount is surrendered by the player in return for participation in the bonus event.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a casino gaming apparatus is provided, which hosts a gaming activity having at least a standard mode of play and a bonus mode of play. The gaming apparatus includes a user interface to allow player input of a trade notification while in the standard mode of play, where the trade notification indicates a desire to trade player assets for at least one bonus event associated with the bonus mode of play. A processor is configured to execute the trade by accepting a traded portion of the player assets, and presenting the player with the bonus event in response to acceptance of the traded portion of the player assets. The gaming apparatus may be a slot machine, or other chance-based casino-style gaming machine hosting casino games such as a poker, keno, craps, bingo or other such game.
In accordance with another embodiment, a computer-readable medium having computer-executable instructions for facilitating trade activity in gaming activity events is provided, wherein the computer-executable instructions performing steps including receiving an indication to trade player assets for bonus activity and an identification of a trade value offered by the player. The trade value includes at least a portion of the player assets. The instructions perform a step of executing the trade by accepting the trade value offered by the player and presenting a bonus activity to the player in response. The steps include allowing player participation in the bonus activity, and providing a payout result corresponding to a result of the player participation in the bonus activity. In another embodiment the computer-executable instructions are for facilitating participation in a gaming activity having at least a standard mode of play and a bonus mode of play. Steps include participating in the standard mode of play, initiating a trade of gaming assets for at least one bonus event associated with the bonus mode, identifying a trade amount from the participant""s gaming assets in which to trade for the bonus event, surrendering the trade amount in return for participation in the bonus event, and participating in the bonus event.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for facilitating participation in a gaming activity event having at least a standard mode of play and a bonus mode of play. The method includes awarding a bonus event through player participation in the standard mode of play. An indication to trade the awarded bonus event for a payout amount is received, and the trade is executed by disallowing participation of the bonus event and awarding the payout amount to the player.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.